kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Taichi pondering whether or not he really knows Iori. Back at school, Taichi meets with Iori in private and confesses his love to her once again. This time however, Iori turns him down, requesting that Taichi forget that she once had feelings for him. Taichi is confused and wants an explanation. At that moment, Taichi somehow manages to hear Iori's thoughts which state that she's not the person he thinks she is. Iori exits, leaving a dismayed Taichi behind. Valentine's day soon comes around and Taichi is still troubled by his rejection. To make matters worse, the group is in the midst of Heartseed's latest phenomenon which forces telepathic communication between the StuCS members; not only can they hear each other's thoughts, but they can also feel their emotions too. However, Heartseed reveals that the activation of the transmissions are involuntary and totally random in both when it activates and who it is sent to. In addition, the sender of the transmission is aware of who recieved it. In a strange turn of events, Heartseed offers to answer any questions the Cultural Society has for him. Inaba demands to know who or what No.2 was. Heartseed vaguely responds that "they" have taken interest in him, implying that Heartseed is himself entertaining some sort of third party as he toys with the group. After Heartseed leaves, Inaba proclaims that they've overcome phenomenas before and they will overcome this one as well. Their morale high, the group reflect that if they remain uninteresting, Heartseed will leave them alone soon enough. Back in the present, Taichi continues to mope around, his heart too broken to enjoy the Valentine festivities around him. Meeting with Taichi in private, Fujishima lectures him to stop bringing down the rest of Valentine's day with him and Taichi accidentally reveals that he was rejected by Iori. Fujishima is thrilled by the news, much to Taichi's annoyance. She tells him to cheer up and take the opportunity to get together with Inaba. Taichi is surprised she knew about Inaba's feelings, but Fujishima asserts that as a God of love, no romance can hide from her. At that moment, Taichi receives a telepathic transmission from Inaba who contemplates when she should give Taichi chocolates. Fujishima bids Taichi good luck with Inaba and leaves, planning to seize upon her newfound opportunity with Iori. After speaking with Fujishima, Taichi's mood improves somewhat. Returning to the clubroom, Taichi is informed that Gotou might leave his position as the Cultural Society's advisor due to conflicting responsibilities as he is also the Jazz band's advisor. Inaba clarifies that Gotou will stay with whichever club earns higher points at the end of the year club presentations. Realizing it would be a problem if they received a new advisor that actually checks up on them, the StuCS resolve to make sure Gotou stays at all costs. Iori suggests spying on the Jazz band to better prepare themselves and everyone agrees. At the Jazz band clubroom, the gang find, to their surprise, Gotou putting on an impressive saxophone performance. Shiroyama Shouto, a Jazz band member, explains that Gotou's musical expertise is much needed by his club and the StuCS members leave. Lamenting how difficult it will be to take Gotou away from the Jazz band, Aoki tries to lighten the mood by reminding everyone that it is Valentine's day and they should be having fun. However, no one is in the mood and Yui reminds Aoki that they are in the middle of a phenomenon. Aoki declares that that's all the more reason to get their romance on, which Inaba subtley agrees with. Her curiosity peaked, Yui asks if Inaba likes anyone and though she declines to say so, Inaba's telepathic transmission reveals her crush on Taichi to Yui and Aoki. The two are completely surprised, but Inaba affirms that Iori and her are having a fair fight over him and it won't turn ugly. At that moment, Taichi's own transmission activates, which, to his horror, reveals that he recently asked out and was rejected by Iori. Everyone is shocked by the news, including Inaba, who realizes he chose Iori over her. Inaba does not get mad at Taichi, but instead confronts Iori, demanding to know why she rejected him. As Iori tries to explain herself, her telepathic transmission activates, stating that it's none of Inaba's business and she should back off. Iori frantically tries to make up an excuse for her tone but her transmission activates again, calling Inaba selfish for getting angry at her. Unable to defend herself, Iori starts getting transmissions from everyone else; Taichi being disappointed in her, Yui stating that she's frightened and Aoki wondering if Iori has always been like this. Everyone tries to make an excuse, but when Iori receives an unheard transmission from Inaba, she falls silent, unable to believe what she just heard. Returning home, Taichi is greeted by Rina who immediately sees that her brother is upset. She jokes around that Taichi didn't get any chocolates, but her brother is in no mood to talk. Rina then presents Taichi with "True Love" chocolates to make her brother feel better, which he accepts but withdraws to his room without saying anything. On her way to school the next morning, a melancholy Iori is greeted by Mariko and the two happily joke with one another. However, Iori's mood darkens when she spies Inaba who wants to talk with her. The two settle at a park where Inaba again asks why Iori rejected Taichi. Iori simply states she turned down Taichi because she doesn't feel that way for him anymore, but Inaba is not convinced. Inaba asks if she only feels this way because a phenomenon is occurring, and if so, implores Iori to rethink her decision since the phenomenon is impairing her judgement. However, Iori states that once the phenomenon ends, another will just take its place. Furthermore, Iori states she only started liking Taichi because the body-switching phenomenon occurred, so was her judgement also impaired then? In addition, Iori questions why Inaba even wants her and Taichi to get together. The two girls then get a transmission from Taichi who, between Iori and Inaba, wonders what he should do. Iori takes her leave, not wanting to be late for school. Later that day, Inaba is telepathically informed that Yui has given Aoki chocolates, much to the latter's joy. Inaba decides to meet with Taichi and talk. Inaba expresses her surprise that Taichi confessed to Iori without first informing her. Taichi's telepathic transmission activates, revealing that he was worried if Inaba tried to stop him, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Overjoyed to hear she was a considerable threat to Iori, Inaba is amused when Taichi tries make up an excuse that doesn't belittle either girl. Taichi reflects how he loves Iori, but also has feelings for Inaba and begins listing many of Inaba's attractive qualities, which both embarrasses and thrills her. Handing Taichi her homemade chocolates, Inaba apologizes that she was a day late. Taichi muses that even though he was rejected, he wouldn't go out with Inaba for that reason alone. Inaba admits that she wouldn't mind either way and, despite not being sure what to do, states the only thing she is sure of is that she still loves him. Taichi reminds her to look forward to White Day. Back at the clubroom, Aoki is upset to hear Yui also gave chocolates to Taichi, though she clarifies that she only did so as her way of thanking him for everything. Inaba gets jealous and Aoki takes it as a sign of her genuine feelings for Taichi. At that moment, Iori hesitantly enters the club room. Inaba wants to discuss plans for their club presentation but no one speaks up due to Iori's presence. Aoki breaks the silence, suggesting that throughout the presentation, the StuCS girls should cosplay in sexy clothes to win over judges. After Aoki receives a kick from Yui, Taichi suggests their presentation should be about all the Cultural Society's best articles. Inaba adds they should spice up their presentation will overly inspiration babble to win over teachers. Yui proposes they advertise the best places around the campus as their tribute to student culture, an idea everyone likes. Only Iori remains unenthusiastic and Inaba notes how she's not her normal self. Iori asks why she needs to be her "normal self" and telepathically transmits to Aoki that no one understands her and she's wasting her time at the club. As Iori gets ready to leave, Aoki desperately tries to stop her by cracking a joke, but Iori ignores him. Later, as Aoki walks home, he laments how useless he is until he is greeted by Heartseed who notes that they've never had a chance to talk with just the two of them. Heartseed asks what the young Cultural member thinks about the current phenomenon and Aoki expresses his contempt. Following his previous question, Heartseed asks what Aoki plans on doing about it. Aoki says he can only be himself, though Heartseed claims that would be the same as doing nothing, which makes Aoki useless. At that moment, Aoki receives a sentiment transmission from Yui who wonders what Aoki is up to. Suddenly brimming with confidence, Aoki declares that even if he can only be himself, so long as Yui cares about him, he will keep fighting. Heartseed deems Aoki boring and Aoki retorts Heartseed should just leave them alone then. Heartseed takes his leave and Aoki warns him not to underestimate him and his friends. Trivia *White Day is a holiday unique to east Asian countries like Japan and China. In Japan, only girls give chocolates on Valentine's day. On White Day, which takes place on March 14, boys give gifts to girls. The gifts are typically white-themed like white chocolate, jewelry, clothes, etc. Category:Episodes Category:Michi Random arc